Kiss Me Goodnight
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: [One Shot]His actions were a plain confusion, no matter what, Hermione just couldn't understand him.


**Title: Kiss Me Goodnight  
****Genre: Angst/ Romance/ Tragedy  
****Category: One-Shot  
****Rated: PG **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations. **

After a while, it is hard to know the difference between right and wrong, or the difference between selflessness and selfishness. For instance, when you believe your death will make the lives of many better. However, is it better to give up your life for someone else's, knowing the effects it will have on others? What about the people who care about you? They might consider your act to be a major confusion, and therefore, selfish. For your death will bring pain and misery to them.

What you might consider right, others can consider it wrong. Therefore, in the end, it is not a matter of being right or wrong, but there is a matter of being delusional and realistic, knowing when to accept help and face reality instead of dreaming of what could've been. Everyone's opinions are different and it would take an eternity to figure out how someone's mind works.

That was how Hermione Granger always felt around him. A confusion that never seemed to settle. They had been together and he had claimed to love her. His feelings had seemed so genuine and true. He had helped the Order by bringing forth some news on the Death-Eaters he had heard around, which had ended up taking the Dark Lord by surprise.

Yet, in the next moment, he was the reason that Ginny Weasley was fighting for her life in the hospital. He was the reason that Harry was crying for his girlfriend and Weasleys were praying for the life of their sister/ daughter. They hadn't blamed Hermione. They believed her to be a victim in this just as much as Ginny. He had fooled them all.

She couldn't believe it though, how could someone who had claimed to loathe Voldemort and his beliefs go join him? Was he threatened? Did he think he was protecting her? Did

he feel like that was his only option? She hadn't understood his motives or maybe she just hadn't wanted to. Maybe her friends were right and he was a Death-Eater scum that was playing her all along. She couldn't see it that way.

All she knew was that she couldn't bring herself to hate him. Ron perhaps was her first serious crush, Viktor was her first kiss, but _he _was her first love. She couldn't just forget him and shut out her feelings, no matter how hard she tried. Was that wrong? Was it selfish of her to defend him in her mind when Ginny was dying? Was it wrong of her to think there was still hope? She honestly hadn't known and she never found out.

The next time she had seen him was during the final battle. The smell was sickening with blood and gore. Everywhere she had looked, there were dead bodies of Aurors, Order members, Death-Eaters, or innocent victims. From her place she could see Ron fighting hard to avenge his sister's death. She could see Harry fighting his way through Death-Eaters to get to Voldemort.

She had wanted to go join them when she bumped into him, Blaise Zabini. Her breath was caught and she could feel her knees go weak. She wasn't prepared to face him; she couldn't bring herself to hate him, not without answers.

His hood had been down and he wasn't wearing the Death-Eater mask. His indigo eyes were like deep, empty voids, blank of any emotions, under his dark curls. She couldn't help but feel intimidated by him. Despite being covered in dirt and blood, he had still managed to have that flair of Pureblood elegance.

She hadn't been able to move as he approached her. Next thing she knew was that she was in his embrace, she could feel his warm breath against her skin. She wasn't able to deny kiss he had placed upon her lips. During that very same time, he had softly whispered the Unforgivable that took her life. Hermione's lifeless body had fallen, joining many others.

He had bent down and gently closed her eyes. He took her lifeless hand, tracing circles with his thumb. He looked towards Harry, who was facing the Dark Lord with Ron watching his back. Both unaware of their fallen friend.

Blaise's mind was truly an enigma. What he did could never be explained. His motives shall always remain unknown because his next actions just added to the confusion. To use an Unforgivable curse, you have to feel pure and total rage and hatred, but does that anger have to be towards the person you're cursing? Blaise didn't fit that description.

He had pointed his wand at himself. With one last spell, a bright green light surrounded him, taking his life. His body was later found with his hand linked to the one of Hermione Granger.

Did he truly love her? It seemed that way, but then why did he choose the path he took. Who did he aim his anger towards every time he cast an Unforgivable? Perhaps he did hate himself, but he didn't seem to hate Hermione. Did he think he chose the right path? Was it in his belief that he was protecting her by joining Voldemort? On the other hand, perhaps he just simply believed all the Pureblood prejudice, but was overcome by his feelings for Hermione.

Nevertheless, no matter how close anyone comes to these answers, his actions will always remain unexplainable. Perhaps in his mind he was doing the right thing. Who knows what his true perspectives on things were. The only person who truly knows the answers was Blaise Zabini himself, and took them to his grave.

**FIN**


End file.
